


Unbreakable

by CorrineJL



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL
Summary: “博士可以愤怒，可以悲伤，但切不可无聊。”——宇宙如是说。
Kudos: 1





	Unbreakable

因为疫情的缘故，很多好玩儿的星球近期都不开放，喜欢惹事的家伙也躲在自己的星球默默隔离，宇宙一时间变得很太平。这导致博士最近实在有些过于无聊，于是决定自己找点事做。

她一连好几天待在TARDIS里敲击键盘，只有在需要我帮她去取不知道从哪里叫来的星际外卖时才说上两句话。我利用送外卖的空档偷偷看过她的屏幕，上面密密麻麻都是我看不懂的代码。

几天后，她把我叫过去，要求我帮她想一个名字。

“什么的名字？”我问。

“这个。”她把屏幕转过来给我看，“我搭建了一个全宇宙最安全、绝对不会被攻破的系统，是一个牢不可破的赛博堡垒，用来储存这个宇宙最机密的信息也完全没问题！”她信心满满地拍拍胸脯，“请给它想一个霸气又不失内涵的名字。”

原来她这几天都在干这个呀。

我托着下巴思索了很久，最先提出的几个名字她都不满意，要么是嫌太过直白，要么是挑剔它“听上去连Dalek的脑壳儿都不如”。在她尖酸刻薄地否决了我所有的提议之后，我也有点生气了。

“那你自己想一个呗。”我懒洋洋地说。

“同伴的作用就要在这种时候体现！”她理直气壮地又一次否决了我。

没办法，为了不被踢出TARDIS，我只得再次陷入沉思。终于，我想到了一个不错的点子。

“不如……就叫它‘瀛洲’吧。”我说，“李白在《梦游天姥吟留别》里写道，‘海客(hacker)谈瀛洲，烟涛微茫信难求’。”

博士愣了一下，眼里开始放出光亮。

“就是它了！”她开开心心地在代码里加入了命名。

好歹有个点子能拿出来交差，我不由得松了一口气，顺便内心计划着什么时候当面和李白道个谢。这时，我突然想起博士还没解释过这个赛博堡垒要拿来做什么。

我于是提出我的问题，博士听后微微一笑。

“我打算让全宇宙的文明都来试试，能否成功入侵这个系统。”她如此回答，一副已然筹划了很久的样子，“然后他们会发现，即便穷尽所有的技术，也不可能胜过我。”

“这么做的目的是？”

“有趣！有趣就是目的！”她甚至兴奋地手舞足蹈起来，“你不觉得很有趣吗？”

“好吧，是挺有趣的。”我应和着说，“可是你要怎样才能吸引他们来入侵你的系统呢？”

“我会将关于宇宙、生命以及一切的秘密，都储存在里面。”她飞快地敲击着键盘，“如果对它们加以利用，很容易就能统治宇宙。”她故意强调了最后四个字，“统治宇宙——你想想，难道对我们的老朋友来说不是很诱人吗？”

“这个秘密我知道，是42。”我说。

“恭喜，那你怎么没统治宇宙呢？”她甚至眼睛都没抬起来看我一下。

“因为我很善良。”我假装没听出她刚才在反讽。

过了一会儿，似乎是一切都已准备就绪，她在一个全宇宙都能看见的论坛上发布了一则极具煽动性和诱导性的消息，贴子访问量瞬间爆炸。紧接着，监视器里开始显示出“瀛洲”遭受攻击的次数以及被成功入侵的次数——前一个数字正以惊人的速度不断增长，而后一个数字却始终为0。

“看来你开发的这个系统果然很厉害呢。”我说。

“不仅如此，我还能通过分析他们的攻击方式来反向研究他们都有些什么样的技术，毕竟以后可能还要打交道嘛。”博士悠闲地坐在椅子上喝起了咖啡。

各宇宙文明对“瀛洲”发起的攻击持续了数日，仍然无一能够将其突破。然而对于这个结果，博士却不是很满意。她最初的得意洋洋逐渐变成了一种无敌的寂寞，而这种寂寞又迅速使她厌倦，于是她又开始因为无聊而变着法子找我的茬了。

“你这烤的是什么？”她问。

“鸡蛋布丁。”我回答。

“上面的脆壳为什么是甜的？”她用勺子敲碎糖壳，吃了一口。

“那是焦糖壳，布丁都这么做的。”

“我认为这个是咸的更好。”她咬着勺子假装自己是个美食家。

“可是不用糖就做不出糖壳了。”我耸耸肩。

“我知道，你仍然可以用糖，但是做成咸的。”她一本正经地对我提出了要求。

我看着她，她也看着我。

“你找事呢吧？”我忍不住说。

她慢悠悠地又吃下一口布丁，把勺子放在嘴里舔了又舔，眼睛图谋不轨地滴溜溜转。随后，她像是终于忍不住了一样，双手抱头不停地揉搓自己乱糟糟的金发，喉咙里发出“呃啊啊啊啊”的嚎叫。

“为什么！为什么一个都没有！”她指着屏幕上那个永远一动不动的“0”，歇斯底里地发出质问，满脸写着恨铁不成钢，“他们平时不是挺能的吗！”

“你不是就想展示自己的系统天衣无缝吗，怎么现在又不高兴了？”我实在不太搞得懂你们高等文明的趣味。

博士沮丧地低着头，像是在和Dalek、Cyberman等一众不争气的老朋友生闷气似的。过了一会儿，她突然冲过来抓住我的肩膀。

“你呢？你就不想知道那些秘密吗？”她大声问我，“这难道不是你们人类毕生探求的真相吗？”

“我当然想知道啊。”我说，“但是我不行的，我连地球的计算机都没怎么搞明白呢，更别提这个连Dalek和Cyberman都攻不破的系统了。”

“你试试吧。”不知是不是我的错觉，她的语气甚至像是在求我一样。

“我这种电脑白痴，试了也白搭啊。”

“你试试！”这次她换了命令的口吻，“我……我回房间睡一觉，我不知道。”

她说完，真的转身离开了控制室，把我一个人留在这里傻愣。

我现在严重怀疑，这个宇宙之所以老是需要博士来拯救，其实是为了拯救博士——谁知道她无聊起来能干出什么事？

但是话都说到这份上了，我要是再不试试，岂不是不给博士面子？我要是不给博士面子，岂不是就会被她踢出去？

那我就勉为其难试一下吧。

首先我进行了分析——这个系统一定有不需要我敲代码也能攻破的方法，因为博士知道我对代码一窍不通。这不仅是一个牢不可破的系统，更是博士设计的游戏。如果这游戏对某个玩家来说绝无突破的可能，那就没有趣味性，而博士是不会设计没有趣味性的游戏的。

那么，要如何不敲代码也能攻破这样一个复杂的系统呢？对此我想到了一种可能——“瀛洲”是博士搭建的系统，博士是这个宇宙最熟悉它的人，自然也就只有博士知道如何破解。那么很有可能，破解的代码也已经被博士写好了，我只需要找到它。

这就从一个写代码的游戏，变成了一个寻宝游戏。

于是我通过操作台上的电脑进入到TARDIS的系统里，试图寻找关于破解代码的蛛丝马迹。然而，天知道TARDIS里面储存了多少东西？要从茫茫的信息海洋里精准找到那个写了破解代码的文件，哪怕花上我45亿年也未必找得到。

我对着屏幕上密集的信息不停挠头，良久才终于反应过来——游戏肯定不是这么设计的。

经过简单的研究，我发现TARDIS的检索功能非常快，只需要知道文件名称就能立刻将它找到。但是即便这里面真的有一个文件里写了破解代码，我要如何知道博士给它起了什么名字呢？

等等……起名字？

我们都知道“瀛洲”的名字取自李白的诗，那么倘若有一个能够破解“瀛洲”的文件，博士又会给它如何命名呢？

我迅速回忆起自己上中学时，拿着课本走在回家路上，为第二天的默写测验做准备，同时在脑中又一次背诵了《梦游天姥吟留别》。

当我背到其中的某一句时，我停了下来。紧接着，我为博士的脑洞郑重鼓掌。

博士说过，这是一个牢不可破的赛博“堡垒”。那么在攻略城池的时候，进入堡垒的最快的方法是什么呢？

“身登青云梯。”我默念道。

几秒后，我果然在TARDIS的检索系统里找到一个叫“青云梯”的文件，直觉告诉我这里面就是我需要的代码。但我随后发现，打开这个文件还需要另一道密码。

“再想想，很接近了！”我发现我已经完全沉浸于博士设计的这个游戏中，而且一旦想到我或许离知道宇宙真相很近了的时候，我更加激动得不能自已。

很快，我找到了另一个被命名为“谢公屐”的文件，它本身是个用来破解加密文件的程序。将它启动之后，“青云梯”就不再需要密码了。

果然，只有“脚著谢公屐”，才能“身登青云梯”呀！

我使用“青云梯”中的代码，试图去破解“瀛洲”，信心满满地以为自己这回胜券在握。然而没想到，我仅仅使统计数据中的攻击数增加了一个点，却并未成功将其突破。

“难道我仍然忘了什么？”我有些沮丧，但又隐隐感到自己离胜利不远了，于是我在脑子里把诗又背了一遍。

“我欲因之梦吴越，一夜飞度镜湖月……”我背到这里停了下来。

对啊，这首诗本身就叫做“梦游”，莫非是需要梦游着才能进入？

可是，如何让电脑梦游呢？

我略微思考，随后用快捷键调出关机选择界面，然后选中了“Sleep”模式。

神奇的一幕发生了——在进入睡眠模式后，原本不起作用的“青云梯”突然开始重新运行，仅用数秒就突破了“瀛洲”的防火墙！与此同时，计数器上的被入侵次数也从0跳到了1。

“我成功了？”我发出一声惊呼，迅速在“瀛洲”里寻找博士藏起来的宇宙终极答案。而随着系统被突破，博士刻意制作的电脑特效也连续不断地在屏幕上变换着——她几乎把李白诗中描写的景象做了一整个具现化——当那些特效场景结束之后，我看到一整个“瀛洲”系统里只有一个孤零零的文本文档，命名为“宇宙的真相”。

我颤抖地选中它，没有马上将它打开。这时我注意到，它的大小仅仅只有4kb。

我有种不好的预感，并且很快得到了证实，因为我的余光已经瞥见博士躲在一旁捂着嘴偷笑了。

我果断地将文档打开，发现里面只有一行字——“香蕉大则香蕉皮也大”。

是的，这就是博士大费周章藏起来的“宇宙的真相”。

我盯着这行字看了很久，然后我重复地深呼吸，努力平复心情。直到我相信自己不会出手扇她的时候，我回过头去。

博士已经跑没影了，TARDIS的走廊里还回荡着她恶作剧得逞的笑声。

“你无不无聊啊！！！！！！”我喊得如此大声，以至于我怀疑远在数万光年之外的Dalek和Cyberman或许都能听到，然后稍稍停下手上破解系统的工作，反思自己究竟在和一个多么低级趣味的家伙较劲——而且还打不过。

自此我不再怀疑，“无聊”就是这个宇宙中最可怕的灾难。

【完】


End file.
